<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wax And Wane by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961308">Wax And Wane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Angst, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Menstruation, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Trans Jack Kline, Trans Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack didn't think being human would be all that bad, but then feelings that he's never had before hit him like a fucking train and everything sucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wax And Wane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/gifts">flightoftheseraph</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 29 : Comfort.<br/>•×•<br/>this is inspired by 1x07 of euphoria and don't read if you don't like menstruation talk!<br/>•×•<br/>this series has been completed! thank you so much for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>while he knew that being human wasn't going to be easy by any means, jack figured that it wouldn't be all that had considering the humans in his life seemed to have a pretty good grasp on it.</p><p>then again, they've been human for decades and he's only been a human for a month. still, he felt like things wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle.</p><p>that was until his body decided to start functioning like a human's would and blood started pouring out of places that made him think he was decaying from the inside out.</p><p>thankfully, sam was very helpful in the way he explained what was going on and the things that made him feel better when he was dealing with it; side note, jack felt that it was beyond unfair that they couldn't just go to the hospital right now and force them to get rid of the stupid organ inside of him.</p><p>despite the aid from the humans around him who resonated with his pain, he couldn't help but feel like he was alone in this. granted, it probably didn't help that he has been staying in his room for hours and hours as he stared at his computer screen, watching the mind-numbing entertainment that his youtube subscription feed was providing; shout out to claire for introducing him to these dumbass lets players that he's grown very fond of.</p><p>the rather humorous game play was a great distraction from the cramping in his lower body and the nearly crushing weight sitting on his chest that was dysphoria, but staring at his laptop as he was curled up in his blankets in the same pair of basketball shorts and loose tshirt that he's been in for the past couple days was beginning to be less and less of a distraction and more of a background noise.</p><p>jack was no stranger to depression or dysphoria, he's always had a human side to him and those feelings come with the life he was born into, but it has never felt like this; so intense that the thought of having to stand up and use one hundred and seventy two muscles every step he took just to use the bathroom or get some water and to continue doing those things for the rest of his life made everything feel like a terribly long sadistic joke.</p><p>the worst part of all this was that jack knew that he was depressed, but he couldn't stop himself from sinking deeper and deeper even though he knew of ways to help himself, he had mia to thank for that, but everything just felt like too much work, especially as blood soaked organ tissue leaked out of him and filled the menstruation pad that he was wearing.</p><p>at least he had the game grumps and a bottle of advil to help him get through this with, right?</p><p>the door creaked open and light poured into jack's bedroom, the boy squinting his eyes at the intrusion but blinked through it and looked up, seeing sam enter the room but stay near the door, "how you feeling?" he cooed, just checking up on his son and jack shrugged, "m'fine."</p><p>"you want me to get you anything? like, something to drink or eat?"</p><p>"no, m'good."</p><p>"......do you wanna try getting some fresh air? it might help."</p><p>jack knew that sam was just trying be helpful and he really appreciated it, but he really just wanted to continue to soak in his depression with his laptop being the only light source, "i kinda just wanna be alone right now, dad." he sighed and sam pressed his lips together, but nodded and left the room.</p><p>
  <strong>•••</strong>
</p><p><br/>pain tolerance varies from person to person, most people's pain tolerance is on the average side of things whilst others have an extremely low or high tolerance, actually some people don't even feel any form of physical pain, which meant they had a disorder called congenital analgesia.</p><p>with his grace, jack did feel pain but being shot or stabbed surprised and sorta stung him more than it actually did damage to him, but now he's without his grace and he was over a thousand percent sure that he didn't have that disorder.</p><p>"aah!" jack gasped as he stood up, folding over and pressing a hand to his lower stomach, disgusted as he felt a heavy amount of blood spill but more focused on the burning and twisting pain inside of him, his legs shaking as he struggled to walk from his bed to his door and they eventually gave up after two steps, making him fall to the floor and he groaned.</p><p>he just wanted some gatorade, why was this so difficult?</p><p>with a heavy sigh, jack forced himself back onto his feet, groaning and whimpering through the pain that his body was putting upon him just because he didn't put a baby in his womb, the cramps were practically on top of one another as he took uneasy steps to the kitchen; his room was the closest to the kitchen, but at the moment it felt like it was light years away from him.</p><p>"c'mon, jack. man up, it's not that hard." he grumbled to himself, knowing that someone would probably be saying this to him right now if they were here to witness him pathetically lean against the wall and walk slower than most tortoises do just to get some liquified sugar that some machine in a factory dyed bright blue and that supposedly had electrolytes in it so it could be labaled as a sports drink from the bunker's fridge.</p><p>he was determined to get that stupid liquid sugar and he was going to get it eventually despite the throbbing pain that was bringing tears to his eyes, some of those tears pouring down his cheeks as he got closer to his desire.</p><p>but, sadly, his body had other plans and he stopped as a rather strong cramp hit him, panting as he slowly slid against the wall and sank to the floor, feeling the cool cement that covered the entire bunker's ground against his skin as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms wrapped around his stomach as he moaned and heavily breathed through the twisting agony.</p><p>jack rolled onto his side, curling up into a tiny ball as squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay strong through the pain but it was beginning to make him tremble and he was realizing that this is probably the worst pain he's ever felt in his entire life and will probably remain in his top five worst pains for the rest of his life.</p><p>the sound of a door creaking open made jack look up, seeing sam step out of his bedroom and the boy realized that he woke his dad up, really wishing that he had just stayed in his room, "jack? what's wrong?" the man cooed and all jack's body would allow him to do was cry, so he let out a pitiful sob and sam's heart broke at the sight, "okay, buddy, let's get you up." he cooed as he walked over, bending down and gently lifting his son up, the poor kid whimpering with every movement, "it's okay, i've got you, everything's gonna be okay."</p><p>"hu-urts a l-lot."</p><p>"how about you take a hot bath? it'll help ease the cramping some."</p><p>jack nodded with a sniffle, clinging tightly onto his dad's shirt as the man guided him to the bathroom, going at the boy's pace and eventually reaching the bunker's bathroom, gently lowering jack down onto a small foot stool that he placed next to one of the tubs and sam turned the water on, letting it warm up before plugging the drain and handing jack the small bucket of bathbombs the boy has collected from his trips to lush with rowena so that he could pick one for his bath.</p><p>"i'm going to get you some clean clothes, okay?" sam cooed and jack nodded as sam stood up, giving his son a quick kiss on the head before leaving the room, going into jack's bedroom and noticing the mess of dirty clothes, water bottles, and food wrappers that littered the floor, his heart sinking and realizing that he could not let jack go back into this bedroom and sink back into the mess and go right back into his depressive episode.</p><p>mia, who had so kindly agreed to being jack's therapist despite her job being centered around grief counseling, had told his parents during one of their sessions that jack's depressive states would wax and wane, especially now as a human, and that gave them some relief because that meant in the terrible times, there would be great times.</p><p>and with that knowledge, sam removed the dirty sheets from jack's bed and picked up the dirty laundry from the floor, also picking up the trash and tossing it out before he grabbed jack a pair of clean and comfortable pajamas and made his way back to the bathroom, finding jack now sitting in the tub that was filled with pink water that was making the room smell like roses, his knees pulled to his chest and hair mildly wet.</p><p>"m'sorry for waking you." jack mumbled as sam sat down beside the tub, the boy's cheek squished against his knee as he stared down at the water, "don't be sorry, baby, it's okay." he cooed as he ran his fingers through jack's hair, massaging the boy's scalp and making him feel as comforted as possible. "why's it hurt so bad?"</p><p>"some people just have rough periods, your mother or someone in her family had them that way as well so genetically you got them that way too."</p><p>with that knowledge, jack promptly announced, "genetics are stupid." and sam chuckled, "depends on the genetics; like the period genetics, yeah those suck, but things like your height are also genetic but that gives you euphoria, right?"</p><p>".......<em>some</em> genetics are stupid."</p><p>
  <strong>•••</strong>
</p><p><br/>sam pulled his grey sweater over jack's shoulders, the two now in jack's cleaned bedroom and the boy adjusted the sweater so that it felt better on him, not wearing a binder due to his chest feeling weird from his period and that sleeping with a binder was something that sam told him to never do, "how you feel?"</p><p>"little better."</p><p>sam smiled, ruffling jack's hair and making the blonde scrunch his nose up before he laid down, going to tuck jack in but the boy stopped him, "is....is it okay if you lay with me? just for tonight?" he asked and sam smiled, "of course, jack." he cooed before climbing into the bed with his son, jack snuggling up to him and sam wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>".......i'm sorry."</p><p>"for what?"</p><p>"hiding, i just made you and father and everyone else worry."</p><p>"jack, don't apoligize for that, we understand why you did that." sam cooed and jack just buried himself further into the covers, obviously feeling some form of guilt, "......bud, you're dealing with some real tough shit right now and getting this on top of it all wasn't helpful, you don't have to feel guilt for isolating yourself or wanting to be left alone, you remember that stuff that mia said right? we all have different ways of coping and yes, it can be hard to get out of those episodes but you'll get out eventually, okay?"</p><p>the boy took a breath and nodded, "thank you for helping me." he mumbled and sam smiled, kissing his head, "anything for my boy." he cooed and jack smiled a little, shutting his eyes as sam began playing with his hair and a content feeling washed over him.</p><p>just like mia said, there would be good times in the bad times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>